Mixed Worlds
by Amagoi
Summary: Kagome is the 'Nerd' of the school, and is bored of how nothing ever changes in life. But when a new student named 'nuyasha appears, her life certainly changes...for the worse. AU, InuKag, MirSan. ::DISCONTINUED::
1. A New Student

Okay, I've been seeing a lot of these "The Inuyasha Group is in High school" things, so I decided to try one Fun fun fun! I have so many ideas!

Disclaimer: What are you talking about, of course I own Inuyasha! I do, I tell you!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -twitch- Okay, fine, I don't….

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked through her books, and organizedthe random colorednotebooks in her desk. It was a new year in High school starting all over again, the same as every year. She would get 'A' in every class, and nothing would change. She was the "Nerd" or "Geek" of the classes, with her Glasses, over stocked Notepads, & her addiction to Studying. She watched as everyone talked, excited, gossiping about which couples had broken up over the Summer Brake, and who was in which classes. She sighed again, right before she heard the Teacher walk into the class and say "Settle down kids, get in your seats", and everyone scattered. 

"Well, I hope you all had a good vacation...and I also hope you're allready for a new year of High School" the Teacher said as he put his books on his desk, and every one grumbled at the thought of another whole year of school. He took out a sheet of paper, and opened it to 'First Period Class' and started doing roll call.

"….Kagome?"

"Here." Kagome said bored sounding as she raised her hand.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked slightly interested at the new name being called, she hadn't remembered a 'Inuyasha' in school last year. 'Must be a new student…' she thought. But when the teacher called his name, no one answered. She saw him put a check-mark next to his name, and continue with Roll Call.

Kagome wondered who could have such a name, that meant 'Dog Demon'? She turned to the desk behind her, and started talking in whisper,

"Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Was there an 'Inuyasha' in the school last year?"

"Hmmm...no, I don't think there was….why so interested?"

"Oh, no reason…."Kagome said as she turned back to the front of the class.

Miroku leaned over from his desk that was next to Sango's, "Maybe you know an 'Inuyasha'? Maybe he was a boyfriend…..or a lover?" He asked looking sly.

"Shut up perv" Sango said before Kagome had a chance too.

"You know you only act that way because you have the hots for me." He said looking slyly again (XD). "WHO SAID THAT I LIKE YOU?!!" Sango said as she stood up from her desk, and everyone stared at her.

"Do you have a problem, Taijiya Sango?" the teacher asked her. Sango blushed of embarrassment, "No" she said plainly, and sat back down to her desk.

'Oh, Sango-chan…' Kagome thought almost smiling. She wasn't very good at hiding her feelings from Miroku...

The teacher finished Roll Call, and as he started telling everyone which book to open, and at what chapter to look for, someone knocked at the Class Room door. The teacher went to open the door. The person's face was being blocked by the door, and then from there Kagome listened to the conversation as everyone was looking at their books.

"Well, you're late. And your not in School Uniform either. Please go to the--"

It looked like the person handed him some pieces of paper.

"Okay, then take a seat." the teacher said as he went back to his desk.

It was revealed that the boy had long black hair, and was wearing 'Bad-Boy' clothes with a leather Jacket and black sun glasses. Kagome was amazingly interested, as she watched him. Then she noticed that every single girl in class (Even Sango) was 'Interested', though most of them were whispering to each other, as Kagome could hear, things like 'OMG, He's sooo hot!' and 'I wonder if he's one of those Bad Boys they're always talking about', then they'd squeal and drool over his hotness.

Kagome watched as he sat down in a desk not far from hers. To be exact, it was next to the person in front of her. She gave up on her interest, and listened to the lecture the teacher was reciting.

* * *

It was now Lunch, and Kagome & Sango sat at a random table with their trays. "So, Kagome, back on the subject about your glasses…" Sango said as she sat down. Sango had been pushing Kagome to wear contacts for a while, so she wouldn't look all geeky-like. "Sango, I already told you, I don't need to get rid of my glasses." Kagome answered with yet another sigh. 

"But they're hiding your pretty face" Sango pouted, "Don't you want a boyfriend?". Kagome was shocked at this comment. "Why would I need to look good for somebody, if they're only going after me for my looks!" Kagome replyed sounding angry, "If I get a boyfriend, I want them to like me for who I am, not for what I look like…."

"Well, here comes one of those 'Guys' now" Sango pointed behind where Kagome was sitting, it was Kouga coming straight to their table, the guy that'd been trying to get Kagome to go out with him, for like...forever. (XP)

"Ugh, are you sure he sees us?" Kagome said putting her head on the table. Sango didn't have time to answer,

"Kagome! I've been looking all over for ya" Kouga said as he came up to her and sat down next to her at the table. "Yes, what is it Kouga?" Kagome said lifting her head from the table.

"There's this new…um, movie coming out this Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me…." Kouga suddenly looked embarrassed.

'Awww, he's so cute…but...' Kagome thought. "Umm, sorry Kouga, but I have to help my Grandfather take Buyo to the Vet…"

"Oh, Come on, that's just another excuse. Why won't you give me a chance? " Koga asked annoyed. Actually, Kagome didn't know why she kept turning down Kouga, she always just figured she wasn't interested, but she had no straight forward reason _why_ she wasn't interested.

"Umm, because I already told you, I have to help my Grandfather, Kouga." She said as she looked up into Kouga's face, "Please, you need to believe me" she said in a sugar-sweet voice.

"...Eh...alright…" Kouga said blushing. "Thanks." Kagome said as she kissed his cheek casually.

Kouga was so supprised, that he blushed like crazy, and just plain got up and walked away without even saying a word. Kagome calmly went back to her lunch.

"You're a good liar...you should be a lawyer." Sango said after seeing the whole thing. "How do you know I'm lieing?" Kagome asked her. "Well, do you really need to take your cat to the Vet?" Sango asked.

"Nope." Kagome replyed as she dipped a Tator Tot in Ketchup, and ate it. "I thought so…" Sango replied with a sigh.

"Oh, I just noticed something!" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Miroku-san isn't sitting with us..." Kagome said feeling stupid that she hadn't even noticed. "And I don't notice him any where in the Lunch area..." She said as she looked around.

"Eh, he's probably just sitting somewhere else…" Sango said sounding irritated. "No, I bet he's flirting with girls" Kagome said as she started nibbling on yet another Tator Tot. Sango sounded angry at hearing this for some reason. "Oh, I know where he is...!" Kagome said as she got up. "Hey, wait for me!" Sangocalled outquickly, as she followed her.

* * *

"Haha, I knew it" Kagome said as they walked around a Hallway seeing Miroku peeking around the corner of the Gym door where the Cheerleaders where practicing their routines, and when they do all those flips and jumps, their skirts fly up a awful lot. (AN: If you don't get the reason why Miroku's there already, you need to go out and watch/read Inuyasha -.-). 

"So….hoping they're wearing thongs?" Kagome said as she sneaked up behind Miroku. "Well, actually---KAGOME!!!" Miroku yelled as he jumped up in shock.

"I don't understand why you do this. If there was an Award for 'Hornyest Kid in School', you'd be first in line to get it. And Kikyou's Cheer squad too? You sicken me -.-"

"Well, Kikyou's hot." Miroku dryly answered. "And…?" Kagome looked at him with an expecting look. "….'And'?" Miroku repeated her. "Oh, I give up -.-" Kagome said as she decided to just go along with what Miroku was doing.

"Isn't it illegal in some countrys to have a skirt that short?" Kagome said sounding bored. "Yeah, I think in Arabia or something…hey, is Sango with you? I thought she'd at least slap me by now" He said laughing nervously.

Kagome laughed back and answered, "Yeah, she's right over by the wall over there trying to hold back the urge to skin you alive" she said as she pointed to a wall that Sango was against with her head to the floor and a red battle aura sparking around her. Miroku suddenly looked amazingly scared.

"And I think she's serious this time" Kagome said, then whispered, "I saw her put some Sporks in her pocket before we left the lunch area….I think you should run now."

Miroku got up and started running, and soon after, Kagome saw Sango running after him yelling "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!"

* * *

Kagome decided to go back to the Lunch area until Lunch was over. As she walked back, she saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree. He took his Sunglasses off, and stared into the sun, and stood there as if he where thinking about something. He looked so peaceful and majestic standing there….Then the bell rang, and Kagome went back to class.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you like it, and I'll try to update soon PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!! -grabs onto your leg, and refuses to let you leave before you review the chappy- :3 


	2. What's his Problem?

Author's Notes: Here's Chapt 2. First I have to say, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, in what, has it been a month?! I should get back to working on my other fics... But I have tons of ideas for this one! Well, R/R!!! PLEASE!! I'm so desperate, I'll even take flames! Review, and the chapters will get up quicker :P 

Disclaimer time: I STILL don't own Inuyasha!! T.T I wish I did...

* * *

School was over, and Kagome was now home. But, she didn't start her Homework right away like usual, she sat on her bed and took her Glasses off, and laid down, and sighed. 

"Inuyasha…" She repeated the name, "Inuyasha…why am I so curious about him….and his name, it seems so….familiar….?". She decided that she should get started on her school work, so she got up from her bed and walked over to her desk.

* * *

The Next Morning- 

It was Lunch (again…. XD), and Kagome kept taping her fork on the table. Sango was sitting there with a spoon of pudding half way in her mouth, as she stared at Kagome's hand Tapping over, and over on the table as she looked around anxiously. Suddenly, Sango took her hand, and slammed it untop of Kagome's, "Will you stop that!?"

"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked at Sango as if she hadn't even noticed her there. "Kagome-chan..." Sango said as she took her hands off Kagome's, "You've been acting strange since that new student came in yesterday, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sango-chan, I'm just…" Kagome started, but Miroku suddenly came up to their table, and sat down next to Sango, "Hi Girls" he said grinning. "Hi Mir-san." Kagome said waving,

"Hi lecher." Sango commented dryly, as she pushed the spoon of pudding into her mouth, that she'd been holding earlier.

"Why does she hate me so much?" he asked Kagome as he pointed at Sango. "It's either because she thinks your disgusting, or she's madly in love with you." Kagome answered calmly, and ducked under the table. In other words, she had done it on purpose, and expected Sango to throw something...which she did. Sango was furious, and threw her tray at the spot Kagome had been sitting. "Damn you, Kagome!" She said as she stormed off.

Kagome came up from the underneath the table. "Does that mean it's true?" Miroku asked interested. "Yup." Kagome said as she picked up a yogurt, but got hit in the head by a metal spoon that had been thrown by Sango. (XD HAHA)

* * *

About 15 minutes after the... _incident_. Kagome decided to walk around the lunch area for a little while before the bell rang. She suddenly saw a group of girls huddled around some tree. She decided to go over and take a look. It was a bunch of gawking girls, well…gawking, over Inuyasha. He seemed to be trying to get away from them, as he kept shifting his black glasses, and walked away from them. It seemed that he wasn't wearing the correct school uniform, _again_, like he had yesterday. 

He ducked around a wall, and sighed, losing the crowd of girls, and leaned against the wall, as he took off his glasses and put them in his Jean Pocket. As he turned around, and saw Kagome standing there, and jumped back in shock.

"Umm, Hi" Kagome said waving with a smile to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly got over his slight shock, and then as he looked at Kagome, he turned away without saying anything.

'What?' Kagome thought, sounding confused (XD), 'Did he….did he just glare at me?' She thought starting to sound a little angry. Then she walked back up to where he now was, and pulled on his shoulder to stop him, and then took off her hand, "Umm, Hi..." she repeated, laughing nervously but kindly. And to her surprise, he did the exact same thing he'd done before.

She was positive he had glared at her from the corner of his eye towards her THAT time. Now Kagome was angry, "Excuse Me!" she yelled to him as she walked behind him, "I said 'Hello'! Now are you Deaf, or just a damn jerk?!" she yelled to him from behind, sounding really pissed. But then suddenly gasped at what she had said to him, she now thought that she had sounded very mean. "Umm..." Kagome started to apologize for her behavior, but then Inuyasha butted in. "What is it?!" Inuyasha said now turning around facing Kagome completely, and at that moment Kagome stopped in shock and amazement as she looked into his face.

He had the most beautiful Amber eyes she had ever seen, and probably the ONLY Amber colored eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed to sparkle, and she just couldn't help staring at them. Inuyasha quickly noticed her staring, and turned around and started walking again, trying to avoid contact with her face for some reason. Kagome then realized what was happening.

"Wait!" she said as she walked after him again, "I'm sorry, I just…" she started, trying to explain why she was staring, and apologize at what she had called him at the same time, but he continued to keep walking ahead of her.

"Please" she said as she pulled on his shoulder to turn him around, "Umm, I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm sorry for calling you that…" She said as she held out her hand. "Yeah, whatever... I'm Inuyasha." he said shaking her hand reluctantly, and pulled his hand away.

"So…you're new here, right?", Kagome asked him as she saw a chance.

He nodded, still refusing to give eye contact.

"Did you just move into town?"

"None of your business..." he said in a whisper, and continued to walk away.

'O…kay…' she thought dumfounded,as she turned around, and walked back to the lunch area, 'Well, it seems like someone needs some social skills...'

* * *

"Okay, bye guys!" Kagome called out to Miroku & Sango waving as she walked down the street towards the shrine, "This 'Inuyasha', I wonder what's up with him?" 

Little did she know, that Inuyasha was sitting untop of a building she was walking under at that very second, watching her walk down the sidewalk. "Could it really be her…?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

That's it for now, I think I'm getting some ideas for yet some more storys, I might get working on those n.n;;; PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. A Hanyou's Ears

Ugh, you all hate me, don't you? XD; I haven't updated again, well, I've been busy, and school is starting and everything n.n;; Also, I sorta lost my 'Passion' for fic writing n.n;; But I have a little of it back now XD;; Promise, I'll TRY to update more! XP And I want to say Thank You sooooooooo much for all the reviews, you guys are so awesome!

Disclaimer: I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA. TT.TT

* * *

The Next Day - Location: GIRL'S LOCKER ROOMS 

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled at her friend, as she waved her hand in front of her face to bring her back to reality, Kagome snapped back like nothing happened, "Ahhhh, this is starting to get really annoying now, Kagome." Sango said with a giant sigh, "What's up with you? You've been in a daze for the past few days, I'm worried about you! " she said sounding sad, as she put her hand on Kagome's forehead, "Are you sick?"

Kagome pushed Sango's hand off her forehead, "I told you Sango, I'm fine…"

"You know I can always tell when something's wrong, so tell me…or ELSE." she said, as she put her hand into a fist, joking to Kagome. Kagome sighed, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately" she said as she pulled the top of her Gym Uniform over her head. Sango paused for a second, "Ya know, you started acting this way when that new student came….does Inuyasha have something to do with this? Did he do something to you?", Sango asked starting to show slight panic in her voice as thoughts of Inuyasha threatening her best friend, and other things that were much, much worse……

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERVE!" she yelled out as she fumed, and started speeding out the Locker Room. Kagome quickly caught on at what she meant, and held back her friend from busting out the door, and giving Inuyasha a trip to the nurses office, "NO NO! Inuyasha didn't do anything like _that_!" she said letting go of her friend, as Sango quickly calmed down,

"I….just….I don't know. I feel so uneasy around him….like, I know him from somewhere….but I can't remember the slightest bit where…"

Sango paused again, "Do…do you think Miroku might have been right…? O.o;;"

Kagome looked at her friend with a 'What are you talking about' stare.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:  
**  
_Miroku leaned over from his desk that was next to Sango's, "Maybe you know an 'Inuyasha'? Maybe he was a boyfriend…..or a lover?"_

* * *

Kagome's face suddenly started to turn pink, "NO WAY, SANGO!" she said firmly, as she looked down, and pulled on her sneakers with slight frustration. Sango quickly let the subject go. 

Sango had already finished putting her clothes on, as she turned around to close her Gym Locker, she glanced at something from the corner of her eye,as she suddenly froze and her eyes turned wide. Kagome quickly noticed when she finished putting her last sneaker on, and stared at her friend for a minute in confusion.

……

"MIROKU, STOP PEEKING INTO THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM, DAMMIT!!!" Sango yelled towards a tiny window over the Locker Room, with Miroku's head clearly poking through it looking down at them. The entire Locker Room went dead quiet for 3-5 seconds, and then mass panic erupted, as screaming Teenage girls stampeded past lockers & bathrooms, trying to hide their naked flesh. (AN: It was so hard to keep a straight face while typing that! XDD)

* * *

After Sango stampeded out of the Locker Room, found a VERY scared Miroku, and beat him senseless, the threesome headed over to the Gym ready for some Physical Education. Kagome turned the corner, and suddenly felt herself bump hard into someone, as she fell down to the ground on her backside. 

"Dammit Higurashi, watch where you're going!"

Kagome suddenly gave out a low growl when she heard the voice, and opened her eyes to see her one and only Rival, Kikyou Miko, also on the ground in front of her. Sango helped Kagome up, as Kikyou's bratty Cheerleader gang helped up their most bitchy leader.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, instead of looking at the boy's in their shorts!" Kagome come-backed as she glared at Kikyou, and a series of 'oooooh's could be heard from their classmates. "Well at least I can get the guys I look at!" Kikyou shot back, and yet another series of 'ooooh's could be heard.

"WHORE!" "NERD!" "SLUTTY BRAT!!" "BOOKWORM GOODIE-TWO-SHOES!!"

Now Kagome & Kikyou were face to face calling each other name after name, as sparks surrounded the Feuding girls.

* * *

Kikyou & Kagome were the biggest of Rivals. They looked identical, which might have been one of the reasons they despised each other so much. There was a time, long ago, when they were friends, but over a huge fight, they never liked each other again. Neither of them could even remember the stupid fight they had, but for some reason, they couldn't stand one another even the slightest bit. That was probably the reason why they had tried so hard to be unalike each other. Which they greatly succeeded in….sorta….

* * *

Suddenly the crowd of class mates started chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight!'. Kagome & Kikyou were ready to rip each other's heads right off their shoulders, when Kagura took hold of Kikyou. And Sango the same with Kagome. 

"Let go of me Sango, I'm going to teach that stupid whore a thing or two!" she flamed as she tried to get out of Sango's grasp, which was not working, due to Sango's strength.

"Yeah, like you could even try! I'll rip those glasses right of your ugly face!" Kikyou said to Kagome, while trying to get out of Kagura's grasp.

"I don't need Glasses to see myself kicking your ass!" "Why don't I shove those Glasses up your--"

"HIGURASHI! MIKO!"

Suddenly the crowd of people stopped chanting, as everyone paused at seeing their P.E. teacher standing there, looking amazingly furious. "Everyone, into the Gym!" In a flash of light, the crowd was gone, leaving nothing but paper blowing behind them.

Kikyou & Kagome tried to do the same, as they quietly tried to get away from their angry teacher. "You two, stay here." he said sternly, as the two girls gave out a quite 'Eek', and quickly turned around.

"Gomen Nasai, Mr. Hitomi! It'll never happen again!" they said at the same time, as they both pleaded & bowed for forgiveness. "You two need to stop fighting constantly, or you're going to get Expelled! Now go to the Principal's office, _immediatly_."

"Yes sir…n.n;;" They both sulked, as they headed over to the front office of the school.

"This is all your fault Higurashi" Kikyou glared.  
"My fault? You're the one that bumped into me, and started this whole thing"

"Did not!"

"Wow Kikyou, what a snappy comeback! -sarcastic-"

"Shut up, Higurashi!"

Mr. Hitomi sighed, as he watched the two fight all the way to the office. "Those two are like Twins n.n;;;"

"ARE NOT!" he could hear them yell all the way across the school XD

* * *

**-IN THE SHADOWS-**

"…we have a Problem…"

"What is it now?"

"There seems to betwo of them…"

"How could there be two…?"

-Long Pause-

"We will need to have a little test…"

* * *

"-sigh- What a day." Kagome said looking amazingly tired, as she headed down to the shrine. Kikyou & her had both gotten Weekend Detention for the next 2 weeks, eh, they'd gotten worse before. She suddenly stopped, as she remembered something, 'Damn, Mom wanted me to stop by the Flower Shop today, so she could have flowers to put in that new Vase she bought!' Kagome gave herself a mental kick, and quickly turned around, and walked the way she had come. Why did she suddenly remember just when she had already walked miles away from it v.v;

---

"Arigotou, Ms. Namie!" Kagome thanked the Florist, as she left with a plastic bag in her hand with a flower arrangement in it with various types of flowers. Kagome headed back to the shrine. It was getting late, so she decided to take a shortcut through an ally way.

* * *

After about, 15 minutes of walking, Kagome heard a rustling sound behind her, and turned around in surprise, only to see nothing there. '…It was probably just a cat…' she thought, trying to not make herself get scared, as she turned around and continued to walk towards home. Suddenly, she heard it again, except this time it was louder then before, and sounded even closer. She turned around again to see if there was anything behind her, but again, found nothing. 

'….hehehe…stop getting so paranoid about things Kagome, you'll turn into Sango (xD;)' she quickly thought to herself, as she started to walk again, except this time a little faster.Two minutes past, and Kagome started to calm down.

Her heart skipped a beat, when she actually heard foot steps behind her, and she quickly turned around in fear, "Who's there!?" she yelled out, though she couldn't see anyone, "…I know you're there, show yourself!". After a few seconds of nothing happening, Kagome turned around, and instead of taking her sweet-time walking, she started to run, as she continued to hear foot steps behind her, but refused to turn around, and continued running for her life.

'Dammit Mom, you and your stupid flowers! It's probably one of those weirdos that rape Teenage girls, kills them, disposing their bodys in their basement with their 53 cats.' (At least Kagome can still keep her sense of humor in tact xD;;)

Kagome quickly turned a corner, loosing the trail to the shrine. Kagome was sure a hell of a Runner. She would glance behind her every now & then, and could see that her attacker was wearing some sort of….black cloak, or something. Kagome found a very high flight of stairs, and started climbing up it, hoping that there would be someone that could help her, wherever it supposedly led.

* * *

'Oh God…' Kagome's heart sank, and her face turned pale, as she saw what it was that the staircase had led too: A Roof.

She could hear her chaser advancing up to her on the stair case, and there was no way out of it, unless of course, she wanted to jump off the roof, unto the hard gray pavement, 5 stories below. "Thought you could escape from me?" a deep, dark, evil sounding voice was heard behind Kagome. Kagome quickly turned around, as she saw the person that had been chasing her, face to face. Well….at least, 'Face to Eyes'. (XD) The person had the cloak she had seen earlier completely covering his entire body, and all she could see was his glaring eyes, so full of evil-ness, staring at her….

Kagome had never felt so scared in her entire life. Her heart was racing, as the person started to advance on her, and she slowly walked backwards, edging closer to the edge of the roof they were both standing on.

After a few seconds, Kagome could feel the edge backing of her foot hit the end of the building, as she turned her head around a bit, to see the cold pavement 5 stories below. There was no place to run. The person lunged at her, like some type of…'Lunging Animal' (AN: GOD! That was corney...), and missed her on purpose, making her body shift backwards, as her body fell off the building. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, as Kagome felt herself fall through the air. 'I'm…I'm going to die…' she thought to herself, as her life passed before her eyes, as she got ready to feel the pain of hitting the cement ground below.

Suddenly, she felt her body stop falling, and it felt like someone was carrying her through the air. 'Did I die already?' she thought to herself, and opened her eyes to see a man with Amber Golden eyes holding her in his arms, but not just any man, it was Inuyasha. (AN: le gasp XD) "I-Inu…yasha…?" she whispered, as she suddenly noticed that his hair was Silver instead of black, and he had dog ears on his head, and her eyes turned wide.

Suddenly her entire body felt like it was being shocked, and she grabbed unto his shirt in pain. 'What's…happening…?' she thought as the pain got worse. It felt like her soul was trying to rip it's self out of her. The pain suddenly stopped, as they hit the ground, and she could see Inuyasha convert back into his Human form, as she closed her eyes, and fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
